Secret Love: Cato and Clove's love story
by TributeGirl27
Summary: Did you know that in the Games there was more than an alliance relationship between Cato and Clove?
1. Prologue

**Hi Tributes! Recently I've seen many posts in FB about Clove and Cato's "romance" so I decided to make a fic about them during the Games. This chapter is just to see if you like the story so I can continue it. Hope you like it!**

**Note: This is the translation, the original fic is in my profile.**

* * *

**Secret Love: Cato and Clove's love story **

**Prologue**

And here we are again. All district 2 gathered for another reaping. In other districts guys like me must be nervous but it's not my case. I've trained since my childhood for this moment. This year is my turn to volunteer as tribute.

I HAVE to win this games to come back home, and I don't say it because of my parents or siblings, I say it for my beloved and beautiful Clove. She doesn't know but I'm completely in love with her. Even if I look cold-hearted I have deep feelings for her.

Right now our "ambassador" Alex Starlight arrives to announce this year tributes.

-Good morning citizens of district 2, before we pick our tributes we'll watch a video brought from the Capitol.

The screen near him lightens up and the video starts.

I don't care about it so I search Clove in the crowd. As soon as I find her I realize how pretty she looks with a mint green dress and her hair in a ponytail.

She notices me and smile, I smile back and look back at the screen.

-...this is how we safeguard our future-this is how the video ends.

-Well, it's time to choose our tributes. Let's start by women.

Alex walks to the ballot box and quickly takes out a paper. This man doesn't lose time!

-Let's see...- he open the paper- Ms. Clove!

What?! It can't be! I can't fight against her!

Clove walks out of her raw and followed by the peacekeepers she gets to the scenery.

-Now men- Starlight announces- Andrew Shaklare!

Pff, it's great I'll volunteer because he's a dumb and strengh-less man and would be a shame for the district.

I walk out of my raw and shout calmer than I really am.

-I volunteer as tribute!

-Wow, we have a volunteer, come on, get up here- Alex tells me.

I get up and see Clove. She looks worried. Following the protocol we shake our hands even though it hurts.

-Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.

Sure the odds are in my favor!...

Then, followed by the peacekeepers we enter to the Hall Of Justice. Before they take her away I have to tell her my feelings.

-Clove...

-Yes Cato?- she answers but I bet she's absent-minded. I'm not sure this is the right moment to tell her...

-I want you to know that I won't fight against you...-the peacekeepers push me into another room- I lo...-they close the door.

This are going to be the worst Hunger Games.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave your review or I will send you some mutes c:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Tributes. Here's another chapter of Cato and Clove. **

**Thanks for the tip krikanalo, in this chapter I used quotes instead of dashes :)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Secret Love: Cato and Clove's love story**

**Chapter 1**

As I've seen every year, our family and friends come to say goodbye. I imagined this moment promising Clove that I would come back, but right now she's making the same promises to her family.

"Well son, we've trained so much for this, show them who is Cato!" says my father really enthusiastic.

"Dad..." Should I tell him about Clove? That I won't fight against her? He'd be really disappointed...

Before I decide what to do my mother speaks.

"Take care son..." she sobs "Do anything to win" she wipes her tears "if there's _a reason_ you think you can't win, I won't reproach it to you."

"Please! He couldn't have ANY reason!" says my father.

"I think Cato knows what I'm talking about" she shows a little smile.

"Time's over" a peacekeeper says.

Quickly I hug my fathers and whisper to my mother:

"If I don't come back and _she_ does, please let her know I love her."

She nods and they get out the room leaving me alone.

* * *

In a few seconds Alex arrives with Clove to tell me we're going to the Capitol. In other circunstances I'd be excited but not anymore.

I'd love to tell Alex that I quit, that I don't wanna go, and, if it was necessary I'd get rid of him if he didn't let me. But I know there's nothing I can do. I can only wish that Clove win or at least that I won't have to kill her.

We go through many hallways until we reach the exit. In a car, we head up to the train station where many gossipy people is waiting for us.

* * *

After a long time in my room thinking and thinking I've decided that I won't show my feelings. That just hurts me. And, talking about the Games, I'll always be with Clove, until I decide it's time for me to go because I don't want us to be the final two.

I'll do anything to eliminate the strongest Tributes, men or women, not just to protect Clove (she's capable and smart) but because, even though I don't like it, I HAVE to do it. It's something that in our district say "Kill everyone and you'll be respected by your District." "You have to make your District feel proud" And it's something that you end up believing.

Interrupting my thoughts someone knocks the door.

"Euh... come in" I say.

"It's me Cato" I'd recognise that voice anywhere: Clove.

"Come in, what's up?"

"Well..." she looks nervous and uncomfortable "What were you going to tell me in the Hall of Justice?"

Oh no.

"Nothing, don't worry, it wasn't important."

"I don't care, tell me."

"Forget it Clove!" I shout desperated but... she can't know it! I have to hide my feelings!

Her face now shos fear and surprise. What have I done?

"Sorry, it's just that... ah, I can't tell you" I say, heading to my bed and sitting down. She sits besides me.

With other people we pretend to be rude but, when we're alone and together we are sincere and act just as we really are.

"Come on Cato, you know you can tell me anything, or haven't I earned your confidence in this 7 years of friendship?"

Friendship...

"You know what? I'll tell you something" In her voice I notice insecurity. This Clove is different, her eyes show something different. I feel a little bit of hope, many she feels the same way I do. Bah! Of course not, she deserves something better than a heartless murderer like me.

"Tell me" I say almost sweating.

Suddenly I notice something REALLY rare in her. A river is crossing her cheeks.

Before she can say anything, we look at each other and then I kiss her.

"So... you too?" asks Clove.

"Yes, I feel this for you since many years ago."

Saying this, she hugs me. All the afternoon we talk about when we were children, when we fell in love with each other, and that we were afraid to show it because we didn't want to ruin our friendship.

And suddenly the sky became dark and it's late, and just as we were, hugged, we fall asleep. Wishing our reality was another.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next chapters are gonna be longer. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**A/N: Sorry if the grammar is wrong but English is not my mother tongue.**


End file.
